For A Heart Worth of Breaking
by DrenchedInPink
Summary: I settle for an honest mistake in,the name of One Sweet Love.TxS
1. Trailer

**Name:**For a Heart Worth of Breaking

**Summary:**I settle for an honest mistake in,the name of One Sweet Love.

**Rating:**Rating T,for language and small sexual content.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own One Sweet Love by Sara Bareilles.I don't own anything,really-but the plot.

**Just About The Time,the Shadows Fall**

**I undress my mind,and dare you to follow.**

**Paint a portrait of my mystery**

_Camera showing a couple kissing_

_Flashes to black_

_Shows a picture of Troy & Sharpay_

"What?No,he doesn't,you're just being silly,"Sharpay chuckled.

"I'm not,you just don't believe me,"Chad mysteriously walked away.

**Only close my eyes and you are here with me**

**A nameless face to think I see**

**To sit and watch the waves with me**

**Till they're gone**

_Shows Troy & Sharpay laying down,watching the stars_

_Camera shows a shooting star_

"Wish for something,"

"I can't,I already have what I want,"

**A heart I swer I'd recognize is made out of**

**my own devices..**

**Could I be wrong?**

_Shows Sharpay and another young man kissing_

_Camera flashes to Gabriella peeking through the door_

_Flashes to Gabriella and Troy talking_

"She's wrong for you,Troy,"Gabriella put her hand ontop of his,and Troy moved it away.

"You're lying.She isn't,I love her,"

"Well,you're wrong!" "You just want me for yourself!"

**The time that I've taking**

**I pray is not wasted**

**Have I already tasted,my piece of one sweet love?**

_Shows Troy and Sharpay breaking a hug_

"Are you cheating on me?"

"What?No."

"You sure?"

"How come you don't trust me?"

"It's Gabriella." "And you believe her?"

**Ready and waiting**

**For a heart worth of breaking**

**I'd settle for an honest mistake in the name of**

**One Sweet Love.**

_Shows several faces flashing surprised_

"...maybe."

**Starring ZacEfron as Troy Bolton**

_Shows Troy smiling_

**AshleyTisdale as Sharpay Evans**

_Shows Sharpay shaking someone's hand_

**VanessaHudgens as Gabriella Montez**

_Shows Gabriella looking at Troy_

**and LucasGrabeel as Ryan Evans**

_Shows Ryan looking surprised_


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey Kelsi?"Sharpay smiled at the short brunette playing piano in the music room.Sharpay leaned by the wall,and stared at Kelsi like she wants an answer. "Yeah?"Kelsi immediately stopped playing a new song of hers-which Sharpay hasn't heard of. "What's that song?"Sharpay slowly walked to Kelsi,who was now wide-eyed,scared of what the snobby blonde would do. "Uhm,it's just something I thought of." Kelsi half-smiled,hoping it'd be okay. "Oh,that's cool.Lemme hear it,"Sharpay smiled and sat next to her,and looked at the song sheet. "Go."Sharpay commanded._ "Just about the time the shadows call,"_Kelsi started.She played the melody so swiftly,so peaceful.Kelsi nodded for Sharpay to go,and she did. _"I undress my mind and dare you to follow.Paint a portrait of my mystery.Only close my eyes and you are here with me,"_

txstxstxstxstxstxstxstxstxstxstxstxstxstxstxstxstxstxstxstxstxstxstxstxstxstxstxstxstxstxstxstxstxstxstxstxs

"Wow,Kelsi,that was a really great song!"Sharpay smiled and clapped.She had to admit,that was an incredible song. "Thanks,"Kelsi nodded and smiled.She stacked up the sheets of music. "What's it for?Another musical?Oh,I bet it's for...Troy and Gabriella,"Sharpay immediately frowned,at the thought of the perky couple. "No,haven't you heard?I know it's not me for gossipping,but they broke up a few days ago,"Kelsi cleared her throat in awkwardness. "They did?Oh,I thought they would be _happily ever after,"_Sharpay smiled at Kelsi. "Well,thanks for sharing,I gots to go now,love."She did a 'toodles' wave,and walked out of the room.Sharpay's heels were clicking as she strutted out the room.Kelsi put her head up,and sighed her bangs away.

Txstxstxstxstxstxstxstxstxstxstxstxstxstxstxstxstxstxstxstxstxstxstxstxstxstxstxstxstxstxstxstxstxstxstxstxs

It was now time for lunch,but unusually,Sharpay wasn't in the lookout for someone anymore.Instead,she was enjoying her cheeseburger,taking big bites. "...so,it's kinda sad,because (insert stuff here)."Ryan realized his sister wasn't paying attention.Not like her,he thought.It was really common for her to pay attention.Somehow,a god probably went into her soul,and made her an angel. "I'm sorry Ryan,"Sharpay took a bite of her cheeseburger,and saw Ryan looking at her.She giggled,with the burger still in her mouth. "What?" Ryan looked at her,and instead of asking,he decided to embrace the niceness she was giving.It's only once in a while she acts like this.Well,when something good's on her mind. "Sharpay,somethings happened.What is it?"Ryan said,eyeing her suspiciously. "Uhm,Kelsi wrote a new song,and it's got to be one of her greatest."Sharpay giggled. "Oh really,whats it sound like?" Ryan grinned. "_Ready and waiting,for a heart worth of breaking,I settle for an honest mistake in,the name of One Sweet Love."_ As Sharpay continued the chorus,Troy was getting his lunch.He happened to walk by Sharpay's table and hear the song.

Wow,I've never heard anything so beautiful,Troy thought. "Hey,'Pay?"Troy took a seat by Sharpay. "Yes?"Sharpay looked at him,taking a small gulp. "I..I heard what you were singing,I think it's great."Troy said,his voice a little hoarse. "Oh,really?Thanks,It was one of Kelsi's,"Sharpay wanted to bring up the subject of Troy and Gabriella breaking up,but it would sound too weird. "So,anything new?"Sharpay smiled at him. "Uhm...meandgabriellabrokeup,"Troy bursted out,quietly. "What was that?"Sharpay grinned. "Me..and..Gabriella broke up." Sharpay frowned. "Really?Why?Oh,I'm sorry..personal...a bit,isn't it?I didn't mean to ask."Sharpay took a sip of her iced tea. "No,it's okay...we broke up,because..uhm.She broke up with _me._I don't know if there's someone else,or something wrong with her,or,am I just not right enough?"Troy sighed,and looked at Sharpay.

"Well,you're a great guy,Troy.Gabriella was lucky to have you,but if she let you go,I bet she's not worth it for you."Sharpay patted his shoulder. "Yeah,I guess you're right,'Pay.Thanks."Troy smiled. "Nah,no problem.Troy,got a problem?I'm always there for you."Sharpay gave him a hug by the neck. "Another thanks Shar,"Troy looked at Sharpay. "Wanna hang out again,sometime?"Troy awkwardly smiled.He needed the company anyways,his parents were out for a month. "Uhm,sure,whatever."Sharpay smiled,and heard the bell rings. "Oh,there's the bell.Gots to go,my love.Toodles,"Sharpay giggled and strutted out the cafeteria.Troy,looking at her butt every strut he made,stared into space. "Yo,man,c'mon Basketball practice!"Chad shouted.Troy quickly ran out,hoping the guys wouldn't be suspicious of anything.


End file.
